You love me or what?
by nikitagupta1997
Summary: Jordon: You love me or what Courtney: What! This may seem like all cliche stories but its not. Its about a high school girl , her ex and her current love interest. It is a love triangle and Courtney needs to make a choice between love or lust. Friends or Family. With a new plot and new characters, This story is about the right choices and true love.
1. The Breakup

The Breakup

It had been two days since the breakup and suddenly everything, everywhere reminded me of him. Suddenly my life was not so perfect. A lot of Shit had happened in the last 48 hours. Serious Shit like a) breakup b) failing c) gaining a lot of weight (a lot means a lot. I don't even want to specify) and d) I had killed my social life

If you are wondering who I am. Let me introduce myself, I'm Courtney Mcadams. I go to Roosevelt High School. And I'm struggling. Everyone at Roosevelt calls me Sexy. Gosh no, I'm making that up. Everyone calls me Adams .Uhm I am 5'5 and I have okayish long black hair. And I'm currently Single that's because my boyfriend Jordon Fitz Broke up with me.

My bestfriend thinks, Jordon did it because he wanted to date Sara Milly, She the new hottest chick at our school. Everyone calls her H (H=hot), that lame right? But my bestfriend Adeline thinks I'm just jealous. Why wont I be jealous after 5 months he broke up with me for some slut? Sara. Jordon and Sara have astrophysics together. I was cool with it last until this happened. Now I know why Jordon changed his club from the football one to astrophysics. He loved football. He had said like long back "Court, the only thing I have ever loved more than football is you" I hate myself for being in all this true love shit and I hate Jordon with a capital H for making me believe in all this. I can go on and on about him but I have a French assignment.

The next few hours I spent studying about France and their Culture. I even listened to slow music. Music reminds me of Jordon. He always listened to all these dumb songs. He loved songs I never understood, songs about sex and drugs. We fought on what to play in the car Linken Park or Taylor Swift. Music was one thing we never agreed on and never will if we talk some day. When we first went on our date, we had this huge argument about music. He said "Courtney change the channel. We wont listen to country music. They are always about heartbreak."

"And what bout your rap music? Everything is not always about sex and sex"

He smirked "sex is better than heartbreak" The next moment he slowly pulled me close and whispered "Do you want to breakup with me already. Is this a sign court?"

I whispered back "Jordon is this a sign that you want me in your bed alre." Before I could complete my sentence his lips were on mine. It wasn't the first time he was kissing me but it felt different. It felt right. My hand reached for her perfect brown hair and my tongue played with his. He pulled me closer and between the kisses he mumered "I" "wanted" "you" "in" "my bed" "since" "the" "day I" "saw" "you".

We couldn't stop making out like two 12 year olds for another hour or two. That night wasn't the first night when I couldn't sleep but that night was the first night when I only thought of Jordon Fitz who wanted me in his bed.

I had to get some sleep before tomorrow. Mom had strictly told me I had to go to school tomorrow. I should quote her "Courtney people leave you, they ditch you for someone else , they leave, they go away, they die but thats life. You have to learn to move on and be strong. If you wont be strong today you can't fight tomorrow. So go to school tom and show Jordon that you hardly care if he lives or die." My mom is real big on her inspiring words. She believes when dad left she became stronger and more independent as a woman. I think that's all an act, she misses dad at barbeques and on thanksgiving. Dad lives all by himself and I spend weekend with him. My brother left lest year to study in Miami. Rudy is a getting his degree while working part time at the some restaurant. He visits us every then and now. I miss him, I miss Rudy.

While I was thinking I received a text. It was Ads aka Adeline

Adeline texted me: c u tom babe

I quickly replied :I don't think I cn come. I cant see Jordon kissin Sara the S.

Adeline: THEY ARENT TOGETHER

Courtney: Jordon wants to hook up with her. 100%

Adeline: Mike told me Jordon isn't into Sara . Mike never lies

Oh so yeah Mike is Adeline's boyfriend and Jordon's best friend. We did double dates and Mike is the sweetest guy I have ever know. Mike hasn't responded to my text because he told Adeline he didn't want to get involved.

Courtney: U sure?

Adeline: C u tom. Wear something hot so Jordon knows You have moved on.

Courtney: Moved on? I think I'm dying and I need an oxygen tank because my heart aint beating which means my heart isn't getting oxygen. That proves my lungs have failed and I shall be dead sooner or later.

Adeline: Shutup Adams. Don't take bio to me.

Courtney: Ads what will I do w/th Jordon

Adeline: Go to sleep Adams. See you tom at 8 Adams

Adeline was my best buddy since the grade 2 and she wasn't like everyone else. She was different and amazing. Last year she got a tattoo

That say "Good girl gone bad" and she drives a motorbike to school. She is the biker chick everyone wants to sleep with. But for me she is just ads, ads the girl who I played Dress-up up when we were 6. She is the one with whom I picked my junior prom dress. She is the same idiot who forgot my birthday and she is the loser who nicknamed me Adams. Yeah so basically she is my life. There was Jordon, well now he's not there so she is everything that is left is Roosevelt and in my life.

I texted back in two: Gn babe.

Even though my life revolved around Jordon, I have to learn to move on, right? I heard my mom shout 'lights off Courtney"

I turned the lights off and lay on my bed thinking about Jordon , our breakup, life , adeline , mom. But mostly Jordon and Sara Milly.


	2. Last Summer

Aron Waren

I stepped out of my Mercedes and glanced to look at Jordon's parking spot. It was empty , I had expected him to show up at school but look like … Adeline interrupted my thoughts

Adeline: Jesus you look bad, really bad

Courtney: Whatt? I look perfectly okay.

Adeline: Shutup. You are wearing the same outfit as my mom. Adams you don't wear floral pants after your breakup. You had to wear something dark and black.

Courtney: Dark and black is the same , I swear you would know something if you paid attention in second grade rather than flirting with all the loser kids of our school.

Adeline made a dirty face and she said nothing. What was left to say.

I walked to my French class and found everyone already writing there test. I sat in the only empty seat next to Aron Waren. Aron was the richest kid in our town. Everyone said his dad had billions of dollars. I particularly didn't like him. Aron and I had history. But that what they say forget your past, live in your present.

I scribbled on my French paper until Mr Beau took it away.

The next few classes were all just too boring. I had biology, algebra and English. Even though I loved English it seemed boring today.

I was sitting alone at our table when Alex, Kaleb, Olive, Chloe and Adeline sat with me.

Alex: Adams Adams

Kaleb: Ohmygod you look hot

Adeline: Someone is already hitting on you. See the breakup aint that bad.

Adeline winked at kaleb. All these guys were amazing. Olive waren was Aron's sister. Even though she was Aron's sister, I liked her. I loved hanging out with her at the country club. She was the sexiest nerd I knew and She wasn't so straight. She was dating Chloe. Even though Chloe wasn't a part of our circle, but we hardly had a choice there. She was olive's better half. And we were cool with it till they kept there hands off each other. Alex and Kaleb were my hottest guy friends. Alex was the take a different girl home every night kinds. He was so hot , every girl wanted Alex except Adeline and me. Kaleb had this huge crush on me but he never said anything to me so we were like any other friends. They were pretty much my only friends except a few other,

Olive: Its my brothers pre birthday bash tonight. And I know his friends are coming over. There is gonna be booze and food. Who is in?

Kaleb: I can't. I will babysit my sister.

Alex: And?

Olive: and there are going to be lot of drunken hot chicks, Alex.

Chloe: Babe Im am all in. You and me.

Chloe was the dirty one amongst the two girls but we liked her. I had biology with her last year and I loved her cause she did my bio homework. She tried really hard to make me like her and I did. Whatever her charm was it was working but it would always be us five. She couldn't be the sixth one.

Adeline: Im coming. Free booze works for me

All of them turned to me

Courtney: Its Aron warens' birthday.

Olive: Exactly my point.

Adeline: Its might be his birthday but no one gives a shit. Everyone is coming for the booze.

I faked a laugh and sat there listening to my friends making plans what to wear to the rich brat's birthday.

I dropped Adeline at her house and drove back home. I didn't think going to Aron's party was a good idea but no one thought it would be any different than other pre birthday bashes. Maybe this way I could meet new guys.

I told my mom how I was going to Aron's party and I would sleep at Olive's tonight. My mom agreed.

Mom: Courtney don't drink to much and stay away from Aron.

Aron was one guy even my mom never liked but that is because of what happened last year. I tried to avoid Aron and last year's situation as much as I could But if that meant killing my social life. I couldn't do that.i had to look dashing at this pre bash and pretend im all cool with it.

I wore a blacked sequined short dress and picked studded heels with it. That was the best I ever looked in these 3-4 days. I picked up my channel handbag. This and the car were some of the perks of having divorced parents.

I knocked on the Waren's front door. There were a lot of car parked around their residence. I figured the booze must be way to nice. Olive opened the door.

Olive: You look AMAZINGG. Grab a glass from the kitchen and the bar is all stocked up. There is food everywhere and the hot tubs open. Adeline should be in some room with mike and avoid the tv room. Jordon is kinda watching a football game. Cool. Bye

Did she just say Jordon. Ohmygod this was terrible and pathetic on so many levels.

I grabbed an empty glass from the kitchen and pored some beer in it. Mistake 1. I was attending Aron's pre birthday bash

Mstake 2. My ex was at the party

Mistake 3. I was wearing black

Mistake 4. I had already had 3 glasses of beer which I wasn't sure was beer. I feel dizzy

I knew the way around Aron's house, I avoided passing the Tv room and went upstairs to find Adeline. I opened doors to many room to find couples kissing , on top of each other. Finally the room at the end of the hall was empty, I went and sat on the bed for a minute to breathe. This was exhausting for me. I looked around, and I was in Aron's Waren room. I remember this room. I remembered the posters in this room, the aura of this room, the view in winters from the window in front of me, the smell of coffee from his pillows, the .. Suddenly I saw Aron was standing infront of me. Aron sat next to me on his bed.

Aron: Hey Adams

I didn't want to reply. I hated Aron Waren but he looked so nice in his red and white shirt. His blonde hair and his blue eyes brought back a lot of memories.

Aron: Im sorry for that summer Adams.

Courtney: Aron.

Aron held my hand.

Aron: Stop Courtney. You can't avoid me for the rest of your life. I don't want you to avoid me Courtney. I made a mistake what summers, you cant hate me for that summers. Courtney what we had that summers was real. So talk to me for heavens sake.

This was the first time he called me Courtney. He was serious.

Courtney: What did that girl have that I didn't Aron? I was supposed to be your forever. What did I do wrong Aron?

I was almost in tears. Aron Waren. Last summers I found him in bed with a bikini model. I recognised her from tv.

Aron: You are my forever Adams. I am a drunk brat and I made a pathetic mistake but I am sorry Adams.

I sat next to Aron.

Aron: I heard you and Jordon broke up

Courtney: hmm.

Aron: You sure this wasn't about me?

I laughed Aron hadn't changed. He was so confident about how he looked and how everyone loved him so much. I sat so close I could smell his shampoo.

Courtney: You still use the same shampoo

Aron: You liked it then.

Courtney: It smells so you.

Aron: You should probably buy one for yourself. Smell it all the time.

I hit him playfully.

Courtney: Shouldn't you go to your party.

Aron: You know they are here for the booze and this gives me time with you. Courtney?

He pulled me on him. I was on top of Aron Waren. He kissed me on my neck and my shoulder. He was driving me insane. I mourned a little, I cried out his name. He whispered: Adams

I couldn't let him to destroy this. I took his mouth and planted a wet kiss. I kissed him there was no tomorrow. He sucked of my lower lip and he reached for my zipper. He slowly started to unzip my dress. He lay on top of me and gazed at me. My hands found themselves circling his neck.

Aron: Your eyes are so beautiful

I started to unbutton his shirt.

Aron: Adams

Courtney: hmm

Aron: You are the best birthday gift ever.

I kissed him on his lips. I kissed him until one of was dying for air. Aron smiled perfectly

Courtney: Happy Birthday Aron.


End file.
